


I Wanna Dance (With Somebody Who Loves Me)

by Rainbowrites



Category: Glee
Genre: Bike Changderson, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowrites/pseuds/Rainbowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Blaine confronts Kurt in DWS, where does he go?</p><p>Aka, Blaine and Mike eat green tea ice cream, watch So You Think You Can Dance, and cuddle and talk on the floor like the epic bros they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mike’s just finished doing the dishes when his phone buzzes with a text. He nearly drops the last plate fumbling for it, because Tina knows not to text him until at least an hour after his ‘going to dinner, love you <3 <3’ text so it must be an emergency.

Except it’s not Tina.

Blaine Anderson (6:53 pm)

 _can i come over_  

He’s sending back _yes_ before he can blink. Blaine’s obsessive about using proper grammar in his texts, it’s something they’ve bonded over (he’d had to train Tina out of using ‘u’ instead of ‘you,’ it made him feel queasy every time she’d send him a ‘I love u’ message).

Not even a minute later his doorbell rings. Blaine’s standing there, soaked to the skin and looking entirely unaware of this fact. Mike’s mom stares at him narrow eyed for a second before she recognizes him and waves them both up to Mike’s room but he can’t really blame her. The rain apparently washed away Blaine’s gel, because it’s he’s starting to look a little like a poodle. Mike would laugh, but Blaine looks so _broken_ that his hair is not only not funny, it’s actually heart breaking. Like, he looks even _more_ like a kicked puppy because of it. Mike kind of wants to offer him a chew toy or something, or at least a mic. 

Blaine doesn’t say anything, doesn’t even say thank you when Mike hands him a towel. That lack of manners more than anything, more than the missing grammar in the text, is what tells Mike that something is _seriously_ wrong.

They sit against Mike’s headboard for a while, Blaine staring at his hands and Mike trying not to stare at where Blaine’s dug little half moons into the thin skin of his palms. 

Mike hums ‘You Should Be Dancing’ under his breath, because he’s a little freaked out right now but he’s not sure what he’s supposed to do. He knows that if Blaine had gone to pretty much _anyone_ else in Glee they would have already gotten him singing about his feelings by now. He’s pretty sure that’s why Blaine came to _him_ though.

Blaine smiles a little and taps his fingers to the beat. Mike runs through every song the Glee Club’s performed while Blaine was there, backwards, and by the end of it Blaine’s laughing and singing along to Mike’s accompanying hum on ‘It’s Not Unusual’ as they bounce on the bed and make ridiculous faces at each other.

Blaine belts out “ _to find out I’m in love with you!”_ and accidently punches Mike in the face while gesturing wildly. Mike’s still a little off balance from trying to moonwalk on his knees on the duvet and falls right off the bed in surprise.

“Oh my _god_ Mike! Are you okay?” Mike just stares up at him, head on the floor while his feet are still resting next to Blaine on the bed. They look at each other open mouthed for a good ten second before they both start laughing so hard Mike has to put his head between his knees to calm down.

He sits back down next to Blaine, who’s still shaking with laughter. Mike lays a hand on Blaine’s shoulder, his face _hurting_ from smiling so hard.

Blaine twists around and buries his face in Mikes shoulder and _oh_. He rubs circles into Blaine’s back as Blaine sobs into his shoulder and tries not to cry. He fails miserably, and they end up eating his mom’s homemade green tea ice cream puffy eyed while they watch So You Think You Can Dance.

Judging them is one of Mike’s favorite ways to relax, and Blaine needs to be angry and cutting at _something_ so they spend hours ridiculing the horrendous dance moves and chatting about what they would for those prompts. Mike starts to mention how horrible one girl’s dress is (it’s fuchsia and mustard and has so many ruffles that there is no _way_ she can bend in it enough to dance properly) but Blaine’s jaw tightens and he abruptly switches to commenting on how he can _totally_ bend farther back than that. He shows Blaine, who agrees that he would win every So You Think You Should Dance ever in existence and then tells him that if he’s hasn’t shown Tina that move yet he _better_. Especially if he’s going to wear a shirt that rides up and shows his abs during it like that.

Blaine looks away after he says that, hands clenching aimlessly. Mike wonders if guys at Dalton would get freaked out if he said stuff like that to them. He’s pretty sure Blaine’s never said anything like that to any of the guys in Glee.

“So I look hot doing it?”

Blaine looks back at him and he looks so honestly _surprised_ that Mike kind of just wants to wrap him up in a blanket and feed him cookies. He breaks into a goofy grin as Blaine answers “totally Mike. Work those abs!” a little more enthusiastically than the reply really calls for. He lifts up his shirt and preens a little as Blaine falls back against the floor in a swoon, one hand fanning his face as he cries “my stars! Those abs!” and pretend to clutch at pearls.

Mike’s not sure if Blaine’s going to talk to him about what happened with Kurt (he’s not stupid. He knows the only reason Blaine would come to him instead of Kurt is if it _was_ Kurt) but for right now he’s just glad that Blaine’s smiling again. He’d never seen Blaine looking so broken, all the emotion just drained out of his face until he would have looked like a corpse if it weren’t for his hands. He’d rubbed them over and over again, not even seeming to realize he was doing it.

(Mike had seen Macbeth once. He’d gone with Tina when the Columbus Players covered it and had nightmares for days about the emptiness of Lady Macbeth’s eyes as she rubbed her hands raw, begging for the pain and guilt and fear to just _go away_. _Out out damn spot_ )

“Can I stay over tonight?”

Mike starts to ask him if he needs to call his parents but stops when he looks up from the TV. Blaine’s looking back at his hands. They’re going over and over each other. 

( _out damn spot_ )

“Sure man. I think you left a cardi here when you practiced You Should Be Dancing anyway so you can wear that tomorrow.”

“Thanks.” Blaine’s smile is _blinding_ and Mike thinks that if he weren’t so very very in love with Tina his heart would probably skip a beat. As it is, he’s mostly just angry with Kurt. “Good thing we have the same taste in clothes huh?”

“Yeah. Too bad you’re a hobbit and my pants will look ridiculous on you.” 

“I am _not_ a hobbit, you just have stilt legs.”

“Hobbit.”

“Stilt legs.”

“What color pants do you want hobbit?”

“We could be Christmassy stilt legs. I’ll wear red and you wear green.”

“Christmas was _months_ ago.” 

“Christmas is forever man. It could be 110 degrees in the Sahara in August and the magic of Christmas would still be there.”

Mike scrunches up his nose “I think the equator means that August actually is cold in the Sahara. I mean, comparatively.” 

“Oh yeah, you’re right. Uh, it could be November?”

“Okay, that works.”

“So yeah. It could be 110 degrees in the Sahara in November and the magic of Christmas would still be there.”

Mike nods. Christmas love and all that. He can dig it.

He’s a little surprised though, when Blaine picks out the bright red pants that Tina bought him at Hot Topic instead of the dark raspberry ones he and Blaine had bought together at the Gap (they’d also gotten matching mustard ones after finding out that yellow was both of their favorite color). It’s a bright, shocking shade of red that _demands_ attention and Mike’s never worn them before. Mike looks side ways at Blaine and wonders what he’s trying to prove. 

“Okay.” He reaches out and touches Blaine’s hands, which have started their twisting again. Blaine jolts, as if Mike woke him up from a deep sleep. Mike’s pretty sure he knows what Blaine was dreaming about.

“I’m singing ‘It’s Not Right, But It’s Okay’ tomorrow.” Blaine says out of the blue, right after he spits out his toothpaste in Mike’s sink. Mike just nods, because Blaine gripping the spare toothbrush (with BLAINE written on it in big red letters. He has one for each of the New Directions kids, just in case) so hard it’s in danger of breaking. 

Blaine’s face uncrumples a little, and he leaves to let Mike change into his pajamas.

Mike’s spent the last hour struggling to stay awake, watching Blaine’s profile out of the corner of his eye. They’re both on the floor and it makes watching him breathe in and out feel a little less creepy. 

(“The guest gets the bed Blaine.”

“No, no, Mike I don’t want to put you out of your bed!” 

“It’s no trouble. Blaine, seriously, I’ll take the floor.”

“Oh no, I’m fine on the floor, really I’m already inconveniencing you enough.”

“It’s no inconvenience! I’m fine with the floor, it’s good for my back.”

“You need your rest, you’re a senior, I’ll take the floor.”

“ _You_ need your rest, you’re singing tomorrow.”

“ _You boys better have stopped talking and gone to bed by the time I get up there.”_

“Yes Dad!”

“Of course Mr. Chang!”)

“Kurt cheated on me.” 

Blaine’s voice is so quiet that for a second, Mike’s thinks that Blaine actually _did_ fall asleep and he’s imagining it. And then he’s _sure_ he imagined it because Kurt would never do that. And who would he even cheat with? Mike’s not exactly keeping a list, but he thought that the only out gay kids around were Kurt, Blaine and that horrible Sebastian. And Kurt would rather rip his own tonsils out than kiss _him_.

He can feel Blaine shaking next to him. He moves a little closer and Blaine curls into the warmth of his body gratefully.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“No.”

“Okay.”

They don’t talk for a while, but Mike can _feel_ how difficult it is for Blaine to keeping his breathing steady. He’s known Kurt for a long time, and seriously respects and likes the guy, but right now Mike could probably punch him in the face if he showed up at that moment.

“My mom’s making red bean ice cream tomorrow. She always makes way too much. It’s like, an Asian mom requirement to make too much food.”

Blaine lets out a watery laugh. Mike feels Blaine press the signs for _thank you_ against his chest and smiles. Words are difficult sometimes. He can understand that.

(he wonders if Kurt was the one to teach Blaine those signs. He wonders where _Kurt_ learned those signs)


	2. You Should Be Dancing (With Somebody Who Loves You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Blaine sings "It's Not Right But It's Okay" he and Mike have their second sleep over, complete with red bean ice cream, and talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much to the brilliance that is Jakia, who came up with the name and listened to me rant. And all the love in the world to nowishforwings, who edited this and talked to me about it.
> 
> And of course, to everyone who asked me when the next part was coming! I would never have gotten off my ass and written it without you guys.

“Mrs. Chang, I didn’t think anything could beat your green tea ice cream but this red bean is proving me wrong!”  
  
“Thank you Blaine, you’re a good boy.” His mom beams at Blaine, and Mike has to kick him under the table because _jeez_ way to make him look bad.  
  
“It’s really good mom.”  
  
“Thank you Michael.” She barely spares him a glance before turning back to Blaine, “You must come over more often! You are such a good influence on Mike. Maybe we can have your parents over for dinner sometime. Mike mentioned they were Filipino?”  
  
“Uh, only my mom, but uhm, yeah, that sounds really nice Mrs. Chang. I’ll ask them.”  
  
She leaves, after reminding Mike to send the video of “You Should Be Dancing” to his colleges as follow up because “you can never be too eager. Show them how you’re constantly working, and how diligent you are!”  
  
Or, as his dad put it, clapping one hand on his shoulder a little too hard, “I expect another video by next week, Michael. You can’t slack off on your dreams.”  
  
They work on their homework for a while after going upstairs and it’s weird to have someone else over and be doing homework. He’s pretty sure Blaine’s the only one of his friends who’d not only agree to getting his homework done right away, but actually _suggest_ it.  
  
It’s one of the reasons they’re best friends, to be honest. They don’t have to try and be cooler than they are. They can just do homework and watch So You Think You Can Dance and sigh over how stupidly in love they are.  
  
Although that last part probably won’t be happening tonight.

\--  
  
“Kurt cheated on me.”  
  
Mike doesn’t say anything. He’s not sure if Blaine would hear him if he did anyway.  
  
“Kurt _cheated_ on me.” Blaine shoots him a furious look and for a second Mike’s mentally scrambling because _what did he do_? Then he realizes that Blaine’s glaring at the wall behind him and lets out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.  
  
Mike’s pretty sure that it’s not that cut and dry, just going by the way Blaine’s been repeating it for the past ten minutes, a muscle jumping in his jaw like a fish on a hook. He raises an eyebrow carefully, “In class―“  
  
“I know he said he didn’t, but he _did_.”  
  
Mike tries to remember the books he’d read on couples counseling, back when he and Tina had been fighting a lot. “Well. What did he do?”  
  
Blaine looks _betrayed_ that he even asked. 

Mike’s honestly impressed at how he managed to keep from immediately just going back to rubbing circles on Blaine’s back. Kurt’s his friend too, and a good guy. He deserves to have his side of the story told too.  
  
(Even if Mike kind of wants to punch him right now, for making Blaine look like he was falling so far down he couldn’t even _remember_ the sun anymore.)  
  
“He―,” Blaine lowers his eyes and Mike’s struck by the way his eyelashes quiver, as if what Kurt’s done has shaken him from his toes to the tips of his eyelashes, “he, uhm, was texting another guy.” His eyes fly up immediately, “But _not_ like how I was texting Sebastian. I mean, technically it was the same, but it _really_ wasn’t.”  
  
Mike just nods, because Blaine’s getting a little high pitched and panicky.  
  
“Kurt was - Kurt was texting him _all the time_. When I texted Sebastian it was always because he texted me first, I was just replying. I was, I was just being _polite_.” Blaine’s voice is wretched, like he still can’t believe someone would take advantage of good manners, that someone would _punish_ him for being kind. Mike’s pretty sure he can’t. There’s a part of him that can’t too.  
  
Blaine doesn’t even bother to swipe at the tears gathering in his eyes, just lets them fall as he leans further into Mike’s touch. It’s a sign of comfort, of _openness,_ that makes him cuddle Blaine to his chest, despite the awkward angle and Blaine’s surprised squawk.  
  
Mike's neck is hot and a more than little wet when Blaine repeats, his voice more petulant than angry now, “he _cheated_ on me.”  
  
Mike pets Blaine’s neck a few more times before finally asking, “but he didn’t… actually, you know -”  
  
Blaine shoves back and Mike can see his eyes, red and angry, before Blaine’s up and pacing. He keeps nearly running his hands through his hair before abruptly aborting and clenching impotent fists in the air above his his paint slicked hair. Mike’s noticed that his hair has gotten more and more gelled as the year went on. He wonders how long Blaine had to spend this morning, staring at himself in the mirror while he wrestled with the one thing he could control, before he could bring himself to leave the house.

Finally, he whirls on Mike, who’s still sitting cross-legged at his feet.  
  
“It would have been better if he’d just kissed him.” Blaine explodes.  
  
Mike just looks at him, and holds out a hand. Blaine doesn’t take it.  
  
He turns his back and talks to Mike’s bed, pacing and rubbing his hands so fast they’re a blur.  
  
( _out out damn spot_ )  
  
“I’m― I’m not stupid. I know Kurt’s leaving soon.” Mike hears the desperate ( _so soon_ ) that Blaine doesn’t say, because he’s remembering the way Tina smiles at him in the morning and thinking it too, “and he’ll make friends in New York. Friends like _Chandler_ ” Blaine actually sneers when he says the name, lip curling. It startles Mike with its ugliness, “who he can talk to actually in person. And, they’ll have Kurt. His body anyway. Not. Not like that,” he adds quickly, “but, they’ll have him there. With them. And I won’t.”  
  
Blaine stops, and looks over Mike’s head to stare at the wall. Mike doesn’t have to look to know what he sees.  
  
His voice is quiet when he starts again, “I would rather they have his body than have his heart. That’s _mine_.” His voice breaks on the last word. “Just like my heart is his.” His hand curls over his chest, like he’s trying to force his heart back in.  
  
Blaine falls down next to Mike with a thump, and reaches out a hand apologetically. Mike takes it.  
  
“Kurt was talking to him. Like he used to talk to me. And…that’s cheating. To me.” He knocks his head gently against Mike’s shoulder, “I’d be able to just forgive him if it was kissing or…whatever. If it didn’t mean anything. Like, if Kurt had gotten drunk at a bar and made out with some stranger, I’d have forgive him.” Mike sees the days of bargaining and promising Blaine had made with himself, lying in his bed and thinking of Kurt in a bar in New York, to get to those words as clearly as if Blaine had handed him a photograph.  
  
Blaine’s hands twitch, claw-like, and Mike watches them warily. They’re already covered in tiny half-moon bruises from Blaine’s nails.  
  
“Because I would still be the one he _loved_ , and the one he wanted to actually talk to and be with.” Blaine bites down hard on his knuckle, “but…it did mean something. Chandler gave him something I wasn’t.”  
  
Mike quirks an eyebrow at Blaine, “But you do usually. You just…”  
  
“Had my head up my ass.” Blaine sighs heavily, eyes fluttering closed, “I just…wanted to protect myself. I didn’t think I could handle hearing any more about how much he _can’t wait to leave_.” His voice breaks near the end, and Mike offers him a spoonful of mostly melted red bean ice cream. He takes it gratefully.  
  
“You know he didn’t mean it like that, right? Kurt’s just…kind of tunnel vision-y sometimes.” Mike decides not to mention the last time he saw Kurt this insanely focused and ignoring all rational signs. It had ended with Finn in a red shower curtain, and he was pretty sure he still didn’t have the full story there. “He loves you so much.”  
  
“Yeah I know.” Blaine mumbles around the spoon. But he won’t look at Mike while he says it, staring into the red bean ice cream like maybe _it_ will reassure him.  
  
Mike looks at the ceiling and wishes desperately that he and Tina had worked out Asian Telepathy by now. He’s sure she would be way better at this. Sometimes it sucks being Blaine’s best friend, but only because he’s sure Blaine deserves a whole lot better.  
  
“You know.” He says slowly, still staring at the ceiling because it’s easier than trying to think while looking into the pools of _abject misery_ that are Blaine’s eyes right now. “I didn’t— I didn’t realize that Kurt was unhappy last year.” He starts again because he can tell he’s struck a nerve with Blaine. They don’t talk about how long it took New Directions to try and help Kurt; it’s better for both of their sanity. “Because, well. I guess I just didn’t realize because I didn’t know what he looked like when he was happy. Really, truly happy I mean. Unguardedly so. Even when he was with us, he had…shields up, you know? He didn’t mean anything by it, it was just his default.” He looks at Blaine, who stares at him completely uncomprehendingly, “Or, I mean. _You_ don’t know. But that’s just it, isn’t it? He never tried to shut you out. You always saw…him.”  
  
Mike nudges Blaine’s knee, “I didn’t realize how unhappy he used to be until I saw what he looked like _actually_ happy. Until I saw him with you.”  
  
Blaine smiles at him, and until that moment Mike had never seen Blaine smile like that at anyone other than Kurt. Love and shock and so much _gratitude_.  
  
“Thanks, Mike.” Blaine’s all choked up, and Mike can feel the sympathy-tears welling up in his own eyes. He steals the bowl from Blaine and slurps down the last of the red bean ice cream, tilting the bowl so he can furiously blink back the tears from behind it.  
  
When he puts it down, Blaine just looks at him. With the spoon dangling from his nose.  
  
“Betcha I can keep that there for a solid minute. If I win, we watch The View.”  
  
Mike sets his watch. He can feel his face breaking into a smile to answer the one on Blaine’s. “Game on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel super tentative about saying this, but I *might* write a third part. For after Kurt's "I Have Nothing."
> 
> (also, I picked The View because Jenna Ushkowitz is on it tonight!)

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 will have Blaine coming over to Mike's after singing 'It's Not RIght But It's Okay'


End file.
